Christmas chapter
by chibi-deviant
Summary: WRITTEN FOR AARON BECAUSE HE WANTEDME TO DO THIS WITH HIS CHARACTERS! :D
1. Chapter 1

{ Grayson's perspective in San Francisco}

I hopped around the apartment struggling to put on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I yelled as I frantically tried to look for a shirt. I glanced at the microwave clock, 7:30. Oh I'm screwed. I have a job at the local coffee shop, where all the musicians or poets go to do there stuff on a nightly basis. But I was lucky enough to get a gig performing from Friday to Sunday every weekend from 8 to 2am. It's an all night kind of place and since today is a Friday and I gotta be there at 7:45 for sound check, I'm running a little late. "GODDAMN IT!" I yelled as I clutched my foot after stubbing it on the couch. I looked to my right and saw my guitar already in the case so I knew I wouldn't have to worry about that so I slid into the bathroom and started mussing up my hair. It takes sometime to achieve the, "I just woke up/ I just had sex all night look". Luckily it didn't take me as long as usual since both were true. I put on some eyeliner and smudged it a little to give a more messy look. My hair was falling in my face exactly the way I wanted it to as I brushed my teeth and swallowed some mouth wash. I cringed as it went down but it works wonders.

"Hey stranger, found the T-shirt you were screaming about earlier!" I looked up in the mirror and saw a fantastic pair of legs leading up into a dangerously short skirt and a loose band t-shirt. She looked up at me with sultry light brown eyes. She was fixing her hair and holding a piece of fabric in her hand. "I figured 'The Smith's' would be appropriate attire tonight?" She grinned and through the base ball style band shirt at my face.

I threw it on and looked in the mirror, sprayed on a bit of perfume and turned around and raised my arms. "How do I look?" I asked with a smirk.

Jessie raised and eyebrow and walked up to me, used one of her hands to grab the waist band of my jeans and with lips to my ear. "Good enough to fuck…" She murmured.

"Mmm, sounds nice…" I said and kissed her on the neck. I have time right?

She laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a light slap to the side of the face. "Buuuuut, since we already did that and you have to get your sweet ass down to Momma Lou's, I suggest we go." She shook her dirty blonde head at me as she was walking through the door. But before she went, I heard her muttering something along the lines of, "What kind of Coffee Shop name is Momma Lou's?" and "Stupid hormonal lazy ass musician." I rolled my eyes and followed her out. Jessie was a great girl and has been a really awesome friend for the past year. She was in my literature appreciation class and I was helping her "study" for the big test. Now that I think about it, I've helped a lot of people "study" this year. One of the things I love about going to a school dedicated to "the arts", is that everyone sleeps with everyone and it doesn't matter! Since us, "artists", are always in need of constant inspiration sometimes we need to inspire each other. I know I've written some of my best songs and poems after wild nights with the beautiful boys and girls of this even more beautiful city.

As I was grabbing my guitar case Jess came up behind me again. "Oh and if you don't mind I went into your room and grabbed Jack's 'Banksy' shirt! He wanted me to remind you to bring it tonight because he left it here last weekend! And since I knew you'd forget in like a millisecond, I did it for you." She waved the fabric in my face and gave me a playful kiss on the lips. "And thanks for last night Gray, I totally got an idea for a new painting. See you there." she winked and walked out the apartment door.

I laughed and stood up to leave, I checked my cell phone for the time, 7:43. Oh crap. I sprinted down the stairs and got into my car and spun out of the parking lot. I had 2 minutes to get there, that is a completely valid reason to speed through two stop signs and nearly hit a nun.

I parked haphazardly out side of Momma Lou's and ran inside with my guitar case flying behind me. I burst through the door toward the small stage where the rest of the band was setting up. "I'm here!" I gasped a little out of breath. I knelt and placed the guitar case on the floor and started messing with the amplifier settings.

WHACK! I felt something hit the top of my head, hard. "Where the hell were you. Its exactly 7:48, and I want to know why you were not here at 7:45 ?" I looked up and saw one of my best friends and the other set of vocals, Lilith glaring at me with her arms crossed and a drumstick in one hand. Oh, so that makes sense now. Lilith was 5'3 with silvery blonde hair and dark green eyes. She had multiple piercing on her ears, one on her nose, belly button and just a bit lower than that. I would know, she and I had art projects due worth twenty percent of our final grade. Let's just say I needed some ideas and so did she. She was the barely-there structure that keeps us semi-on time and almost prepared. She's in nearly all of my classes and one of the craziest, most epic girls I probably would ever meet. She constantly reminds me of Baby Doll from Suckerpunch. Though she didn't approve when I casually suggested something about her throwing on that outfit.

I grabbed the top of my head, and looked up with a sheepish smile. "Uh…studying?"

She snorted and gave me another hard whack. "Studying my ass! You study about as much as everyone else in this school. Zero!" She put an okay sign up in the air and used her other hand to make a not so nice gesture. "That's also the grade I give you on your lame excuses."

I got up and put a hand over my chest. "Ouch, I worked on that one for hours. You're so hurtful, Lil." I sighed in mock-dramatics. "But some people are into that so it's okay."

She laughed and threw the drumstick at my head. "Asshole." I heard her snicker. "And what have I told you over and over about the nights before we perform!" She poked me in the shoulder to drive home each word. She turned to the rest of the band, Jack, Evan, and Max. "What have I told all of you about Thursday nights every damn day?" She threw her hands out in exasperation.

Jack gave a toothy smile as I saw him hold up the 'Banksy' shirt. "No partying before we perform."

Lilith raised an eyebrow and pointed at Max. "And…?"

He started laughing and put a hand in his hair. "No getting screwed in the butt because it makes us walk funny…and I'm not even going to bring attention to that "bruise" on your neck."

She crossed her arms and gave a huffy breath. "Jesus Christ, And…?" She looked at Evan.

He threw his hands in the air and grinned. "No taking anything that makes you want to run around naked screaming Hannah Montana." She continued to stare at him.

"It was only once I swear!" he said. I burst out laughing because I perfectly well remembered that time and then I shuddered because I also remembered our lovely night in jail. Hmm, all I did that night was stare at Amy's infinite bracelet. God, every once and awhile that girl still makes me think what if. Not near as much as I used to but hey if she ever called one day…

Finally Lilith turned towards me. "And…? This one is specifically for you."

I smiled and put up a hand in a peace sign. "Absolutely, under no circumstances, sex before we perform." I looked over at Jack and we burst out laughing. Jack was one of those goofy, loveable guys you just want to hang out with. He was 6'1 and well built with dyed teal blue hair, he always had this big smile on his face and even with his lip ring and piercings he always reminded me of a little kid. He had a pair of fantastic blue eyes. Blue and blue, but those lips are oh so true. Max was a flamboyant gay man, he dresses like a complete heterosexual though. I remember when I first met him, I thought he was straight as a gate and cute as a button. He's about 5'11 with curly brown highlighted hair. He can move his hips like Shakira. And is one of the funniest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, one of the best looking too. Evan is our favorite weed addict. He always has the best stories and one of the most laid back people I know. A great guy to party with and quite the 'inspiration'. He's 6'0 with shaggy auburn hair and olive colored eyes. He's also one of the sweetest people I know, he always gives some of his weed to the homeless every Saturday night. As wrong as it is, everyone in the band has been with each other at least once. Even max. And may I say, it was awesome.

She turned toward the edge of the stage, "Jess! These rules are for you too! No sleeping with my band!" she yelled.

Jessie giggled and waved it away with her hand. "Oh shush you hypocrite! Last week you barely ran in here with your shirt on backwards! And besides, I was just doing a little inspiring." She said with a suggestive smile.

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, you can inspire us, well, I mean me, later but right now. It's go time!" and with a wave, I had my guitar, Jack had his, Max was on drums, Evan the bass, and Lilith the microphone. She's usually the lead singer for the first half of our shows and I do the second half.

We played until 11 and then decided to take a break long enough to score food and drinks. I sat down at our usual corner table with everyone and a couple of our other art school friends. Lilith and Jess were already profusely making out. Jess pulled away for a quick second and said, "Great set guys! All of you are totally getting laid tonight."

Lilith groaned and said. "Damn I have to call my parents and say I'm sleeping over at a friends. Hold up a sec guys." She pulled out her cell and waited for a moment. "Hey mom its me, yeah the show's great! Mhmm. No I'm not coming home tonight. Yeah. Yeah, I'm sleeping at friends. WHAT! No I'm not going to have sex. I- okay yeah I am. I will. Love you too, bye." She smiled and yelled, "Who's up for an after party at Gray's?"

Evan raised his hand with a devilish smirk. "I already made a dish to bring the host." He held up a bag. "Anyone like brownies?"

"Oh! You know I do." Max winked and then went to go flirt with a guy standing alone by the books.

"Oh c'mon guys! Why do we always have to pick my place to trash and get trashed?" I whined even though I actually didn't mind.

Jack swung an arm around me and rubbed my head with his knuckles. "Because you adorable midget, you are the only one without a room mate and or parents to nag on you. You are completely free to party whenever the hell you, well I mean, we want!"

"Jack what the hell are you eating young man?" I turned my head and saw a large black woman walking towards us in an apron. I smiled and ran to hug her.

"Hey Momma." I said. She smiled and held me at arm's length. Momma Lou was the owner of the shop and our adoptive mother.

"How ya doin' sweetie? Let me get a good look at you tonight." She raised an eyebrow as she skimmed her eyes over me. "Nu uh. Honey, you gotta eat more! I mean you're skinnier than that Hilton girl on a crack binge." I rolled my eyes and tried to get away but she pulled me back and started messing up my hair. "And what is going on with your hair? It's all in your face and sticking up, you look like a goddamn pirate!"

"Aww, c'mon Ma! Its supposed to look like that!" I laughed as I went to go sit back down. She walked over to Evan and grabbed the bag of brownies he was hiding badly.

"And what are these Mr. Evan?" She crossed her arms and tapped a foot.

Lilith and Jack laughed, "Busted." Lilith whispered.

Ethan scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Party favors?"

Momma slapped him on the side of the head. "Mhmm, party favors. Well you better make damn sure these party favors are eaten responsibly." She pointed her fingers at us. "Alright ya'll, break times over. Gray, go and do your pirate thing."

I sighed, "Yeah, whatever." We walked up back onto the stage and I grabbed my guitar and Lilith went to go be back up. I looked at the many faces in the crowd and smirked and knew what song to do. I glanced at Lilith and saw her look away from me quickly. Hmm, she's actually really cute when she's making that embarrassed face. Crap, what am I thinking? I shook my head and started playing. I glanced and saw Lilith staring at me again. Oh what the hell, I mouthed to her to sing the first part of the song and I'll do the second.. She gave me a confused look but it was time for the verse, she opened her mouth and started. Jess said we were getting laid tonight, so better find someone.

"_And I know its not to get away from me,You just need a change of scenerySo strange how everything went wrong so fastAnd I hope that this confusion does not last, 'causeThese words might be, too little too late,And I'm afraid that I have already lost youNow three months equals eternity and this will be so hardAnd I will long to hold you in my arms…"_

I knew Jack, Evan and Max didn't mind this quick change. The way the stage lights were hitting our faces, you couldn't tell what we were looking at if you were in the audience. So I inclined my head slightly so I could look at Lilith. She saw me looking at her and mouthed, "What are you doing?" I just raised an eyebrow and finished the song.

"_And when you ask do you love meI should reply with yes most certainlyI always hesitate there's something lingeringI will try harder to be all that I can beThese words might be, too little too late,And I'm afraid that I have already lost youNow three months equals eternity and this will be so hardAnd I will long to hold you in my arms." _She opened her mouth as if to say something, but I turned away and started the next song.

We finished the set at around 1:45 and were packing up our instruments. As I was picking up my guitar case I heard Lilith walk up behind me. "Gray, can I talk to you?"

I sighed and stood up, "Yes?"

She crossed her arms and looked at me intensely. "What was that about?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play stupid! The whole switching up during the set. Why?" She asked.

I sighed in frustration, this wasn't going how I planned. "Look its no big deal. I'll see you tomorrow at practice." We weren't having an after party because Jack and Max are going to Max's and Evan and Jess were a bit preoccupied with the brownies. I walked through the door and towards my car but I heard her running after me.

"Grayson, wait." I felt her put her hand on my shoulder and spin me around.

"Lil, what-" She cut me off by placing her lips firmly on mine. I stiffened from shock and then

kissed back. We didn't have to break apart because we could just breathe through our noses. I pulled back and stared at her. Ice met warmth when my gray met her green. "Get in." We got into my car and drove to my place.

5 minutes later

I was firmly pressed to the door. I placed my hands on her hips. "Shirt now." She said as she was struggling to get off her pants.

"Mhmm." I mumbled with her lips against mine. I opened my eyes for a second and noticed my voicemail machine flashing. New message but it can wait till tomorrow. I felt her fingers unbutton my jeans as I took off her shirt.

She pulled back and grinned. "Have I ever told you how sexy that lip ring is?"

I smirked and led her to my room. "No but you can tell me all night." She laughed as I shut the door…

(Next Morning)

I woke up with a pounding headache and noticed that Lilith wasn't there. I remember she said something last night about having to leave early. Shit, I shouldn't have drank so much. I walked into the kitchen grumbling about how bright the damn light was. I noticed the machine blinking. "Shit." I mumbled as I walked towards it pressed play and went into the fridge to drink out of the milk carton.

"_Hey, Gray. Long time no, talk it's Amy. Call me back! It's the same number, haha! Hopefully you still have it. I really want to talk with you. Anyways, um, bye?" _I spit the milk out and stared at the voice recorder thing.

"Oh crap." I ran to the phone and grabbed it off the base. I felt an overload of flashback hit me. From when I first met her to the last time I saw her. I mean, did I really want to do this. I'm not in love with her anymore, but I haven't forgotten about her either. Lilith is really great though, and after last night…I sighed, "Oh fuck it." I dialed the number and listened, One ring. Two rings, Three Rings.

"Hello?" Wow, Amy sounds the same as when I last talked to her. Prom night. I didn't feel my heart race but I sure as hell didn't not feel anything either.

"Yeah, hey Amy. It's Grayson. You call?" I asked casually. I wonder how she's doing. Is she still dating DJ? Maybe she's not. I grinned in spite of myself. And if she's not then…

"Gray? Oh! I didn't recognize your voice, you sound awful!" She said.

"Uh, yeah. Rough night." Damn hangover. I thought a little farther back. Damn Lilith.

"Um yeah, haha. How are you? Its been forever since we talked? Since like…?" She paused.

"Haha, yeah. Since prom I think?" I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably. "How are you?"

She laughed nervously. Damn that's kinda cute. "DJ and I broke up!" She blurted out. My heart stopped and it was followed by an awkward silence. "So I was kinda sorta wondering, if you would, I don't know, maybe like to visit during winter break and we can chill and whatever?" She said extremely fast. I knew she must be turning red right now and I smiled.

"Sure thing. See you then." I said calmly, even though on the inside I was having a mini heart attack. I was going ot be staying with Amy, of all people in the same house for a week. Holy crap I found God.

"Um yeah. Great! Awesome! Um, Gray?"

Now I felt my heart start to pick up a little. "Hmm?"

She was quiet for a moment. "You know I've missed you right?" she said softly.

I stared at her bracelet on my wrist. "Yeah, I've missed you too. I'll see you then Amy." I tried to make myself sound nonchalant, and relaxed. Like I get phone calls from her all the time. Ugh, I probably sounded like an indifferent asshole. But inside I was totally freaking out. I had a chance with Amy now, and I sure as hell am going to take it. I looked at the calendar and looked for when the last week of winter break was for her. "Oh hell…" I said. It was in three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Day One…

I stepped off the plane and pulled my jacket around me. I forgot how cold it was here. Snow was falling softly as I walked out of the terminal. My heart was racing as I grabbed my minimal amount of luggage and guitar walked outside to wait on front of the airport. It was already 8 pm here while it was only 5 back in California, and I felt a little jet lagged. People were giving me strange looks, I mean, I guess it is odd to see someone leaning against a wall alone in the freezing snow. My cell phone vibrated as I checked my text messages.

_On our way! -A_

I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets and flipped up the hood. I wonder what she'll think of me now? I had a lip ring, a second cartilage on both ears, and drunken tattoo received during my first party in San Fran. _"It is a dangerous thing to love what can be touched by death." _I shook my head, I highly doubted there would be any situation in which she would be able to see it. Though I could hope. I was going to ask her out before I leave at the end of the week so maybe I'll get really, really lucky. "Grayson?" I looked up and felt a smirk spread across my face. Amy was standing in front of me, her hair falling in this messily adorable way and a cap was on her head. She was wearing a black pullover and jeans with snow boots. Ugh, I should have came more prepared, but God she was gorgeous. I forgot how warm her chocolate brown eyes were. They had flecks of lighter brown and some gold. When the light hit them a certain way, they would just light up.

"Hey you." I said and then broke out into a full blown grin. She ran towards me and I dropped my luggage and gave her a tight hug. She was laughing and I was just holding onto her, I closed my eyes and breathed in. Hmm, something uniquely her. I felt her body heat through my jacket and was suddenly assaulted with a string of not so appropriate thoughts. I felt her pull away from me. She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Grab your shit and let's get out of the cold!" She said as I picked up my stuff. This is going to be a long week…

Day two…(Amy's Perspective)

I woke up and stretched. The sun was streaming through the windows. I smiled and sat up then as I was about to get up I remembered who was passed out on my bed room floor on an extra mattress. I leaned over to look at the mass of blankets strewn over Gray. Oh my god, Gray. I sighed and lied back down thinking about last night. I was a little shocked to see her after so long. She was different looking now then at prom. Slightly thinner, the shadows under her eyes were darker, and all the new pierced parts. I'm not complaining though, I bet it would be fun kissing with a lip ring. The two things that didn't change were the eyes and smirk. Storm gray with flecks of ice blue, like a hurricane over an ocean. I almost forgot how cold they always were, how there was always something dark lingering in those depths. Of course there was always the flash of warmth, like a ray of sun through clouds. Though, there are the rare times it seemed like they were burning. Usually that's never a good thing with Grayson. Her smirk though, cocky, arrogant, flirty and mysterious. God, I hated that smile when we first met. It felt like she was always making fun of me or amused or something. But it's kind of, well, charming now.

"Ughhh…" I heard a moan come from the floor. I glanced over to see Gray struggling for consciousness. Her dark brown hair which was usually so "artfully" made for the I just woke up look, was now sticking up in random places and obscuring her eyes. She groggily dragged her self to a sitting position. "What time is it?" Oh yeah, I forgot Gray was on California time.

I laughed and said. "11 am you lazy ass. Why, what time do you usually wake up in Cali?"

She laughed and pulled herself onto my bed sitting at the edge. "Ugh, right now its 9 there and I don't wake up when I get the choice until like 1." She shivered, I told her last night that shorts and a baggy t-shirt weren't going to be enough to stay warm in this weather. "Christ it's cold." Gray looked over at me drowsily, and raised an eyebrow. "Move." I felt her lift the blankets on one side and get in by me. I felt my heart pick up as the new addition of body heat washed over me.

I smirked myself this time. "Whatever happened to, 'I'll be fine, its just snow'?" I asked playfully messing with her hair. It was silky and bed-heady if that makes sense.

She glanced up at me through the hair in her face and shrugged, "Oh shut up." I felt her sling an arm across me and rest her head on my shoulder. "Just stay here, you're warm and I'm not." she said tiredly. I heard her breathing even out in a few minutes. I smiled and pulled the teenager closer to me. I noticed how tired her face was, she also looked younger asleep. I closed my eyes and got comfortable, I could sleep for a few more hours.

But before I drifted off, I started comparing DJ and Grayson in my head. DJ always had these warm hazel eyes, and a sincere sort of smile. Gray had icy gray and a smirk that screamed all seven sins. DJ said things like, "Love of my life" , "Darling", "My love", "Baby", and "Sweetheart." and I said them back. Gray hate's terms like 'love of my life', the word's 'my love' wouldn't even begin to process in her mind, and the only times she'd call me baby, darling, or sweetheart would be to be condescending. Gray was the one who taught me the meaning of the term rule breaking. Being with her felt reckless and dangerous and adventurous and I felt good and alive, it was easy as breathing. When I was with DJ, I felt safe, and comfortable and at the time like I was in the perfect relationship. We even talked marriage. Until Gray kissed me at prom. I mean, it was great but it tasted like goodbye, it was. Grayson always seemed to be the definition of goodbye, it scared me. I thought I was in love with DJ at the time, so getting kissed by my best friend was just different. I wanted to kiss back but I knew if I did I would get hurt or I'd start something I couldn't finish. That night was the first time I saw Gray's eyes burn in a way that wasn't bad, only for a few moments. I sighed as I thought about the girl in my arms, and the girl who used to be in my arms. It was hard to compare them because they were complete opposites, and the easiest way to say it was that one showed me how to love the night and the other reminded me why I loved day.

Day three…(Grayson's perspective)

I walked casually through the park next to Amy. She was going on about what she's been up to and how everyone is. "-And Shawn has been doing great in high school! He's been meeting a crap load of guys and-" I put a finger to her lips, I felt her breath against it. She raised an eyebrow.

I smirked and leaned towards her face. Her eyes widened as I was a few inches from her. "Do you hear that?" I moved my finger and looked suspiciously to my right. My heart pounded, as I could feel her breath on my face. She was really cute when she was surprised.

She leaned a little towards me and then tilted her head inquiringly, "Hear what?"

I looked back at her, and walked behind her so I was almost right at her back. The snow started falling a little harder. I noticed a large pile of powder to my right and smirked. I leaned forward and put my lips right at her ears. "Do you hear….THIS!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me and fell into the snow bank.

"You're so stupid!" She laughed and hit me playfully on the shoulder. I grinned at her as she suddenly paused. That's when I noticed the position we were in. I was on my back and she was basically straddling my waist, I couldn't think of a more cliché' scenario but I'm not passing this up. I sat up so she was still straddling me but I was now at eye level. She was quiet as she searched my face. God, I hoped this is what she wanted too because I don't think I could stand to lose her again. "You have snow in your hair." She said quietly as Amy brought up her hand to get it out of my face.

"Do I now?" I said. She leaned forward, suddenly extremely close to my face. I had a mini heart attack as she put a hand on my neck.

She gave me a sly smile, "Yeah, you do." I felt her breath against my lips as she pressed her mouth to mine. I stiffened for a second and then let myself meld into it. Electricity shot through me as I wound my hand into her hair and put the other on her back pushing her towards me. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me away slightly. I pulled back and raised an eyebrow over half lidded eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little frustrated since I've waited almost a year for this. But if she wants to stop, I'll respect that every time.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's- it's nothing. I just thought of something." She looked away from me and bit her bottom lip. I felt a little bad for the flash of annoyance a moment before now. I forgot Amy didn't like to rush into things.

I looked up at the sky and then back at her. "I'm sorry." I said.

She looked at me curiously. "For what?"

"For totally molesting you in a park where any creepy old person could watch." She smiled and pushed me back down into the snow.

"You're an asshole you know that." She asked as I felt her lean towards me again.

"An asshole you want to make out with."

"Just shut up and kiss me you jerk."

Day four…(Amy's perspective)

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back in the shower. Today Gray and I went snowboarding with some friends and let's just say that the Californian should just stick to music. I felt sore all over and as the hot water washed over me, or what was left of it. Gray used up almost all of it, I mean she did crash head on into trees, children and off a 15 foot cliff thing into a snow bank. I thought about the last two days. Yesterday when we were walking I kissed her in the snow, and even when it wasn't goodbye, that's what the kiss felt like. I hoped I didn't come off as a prude. God that girl was going to be the death of me. When snowboarding we saw DJ on the mountain and I told her why we broke up. Whether it was on accident or on purpose, Gray crashed into DJ in a full blown tackle/fall. Then proceeded to wander over to me and say quite loudly something about coming back to my place and getting our freak on.

When I was done I walked into the hallway and into my room where I was greeted with a pretty shocking sight. Gray was standing shirtless with nothing but bra and a pair of old baggy black sweats of Shawn's that was hanging dangerously low so that I could see the hem of her underwear as she was inspecting her bruises in the mirror. I couldn't help but stare at her toned stomach and the…bellybutton piercing? That's new. At least it wasn't a tattoo. She hadn't noticed I was there yet and I saw a strange looking bruise on her ribcage, it was kind of pretty and looked a little like words…and "You got a tattoo?" I yelled in shock.

She jumped and turned around with fists in the air, an old reaction from when she was younger. She went to a chair and sat down. A smirk was on her face. "Yeah, you want to get a closer look." I smiled as I felt her press herself into me, pinning me to the wall with her hands on either side of me. Electricity surged through me as I felt her lips press roughly against mine. She smelled like the ocean and the way the air smells at night. This wasn't soft and tender and sweet like DJ's were, it was rough and burning and dark like Gray. She pulled away from me, I stared into those storm gray shards of ice as she pulled me towards her. I felt my breathing hitch in my throat as she played with the hem of my t-shirt and pushed me onto the bed. I had my hands running along her sides tracing the tattoo over and over. Her lips were on my neck and then at my ear. "Lights on or off?" she whispered hotly. Her lips burning on mine again.

I closed my eyes and then pushed her off. "Grayson…" I said. She sat up and stared at me through smoldering eyes. They were staring into mine darkly, I felt like I was in the middle of a hurricane.

She furrowed her eye brows and rolled off and grabbed a t-shirt. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a strained voice. I knew I was being a total tease right now.

"No it's just that," I knew it could sound childish but I thought it was completely logical. "You and I haven't even been on a date yet!" I said. She threw her hands in the air and fell back onto the bed.

"We've known each other for years! And it's not like you haven't done it before!" She said in exasperation.

I frowned and hit her on the head. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm easy like some people I know." I said huffily and crossed my arms. The teenager rolled onto her back and then sat up.

"Ugh, I'm sorry I didn't mean that." she muttered apologetically as she put an arm across my shoulders. "Fine, do you want to go have dinner with me?" She asked.

I was still kind of mad at her. "I don't know, I might be busy." I said angrily.

I heard Gray laugh. "C'mon, please?"

I sighed. "Okay, but only because you asked so nicely" I felt her laying next to me as I put my head on her shoulder. She was playing with my hair silently. "You're so stupid, you know that?" I said quietly. My pulse raced as I felt the body heat through her t-shirt.

"Obviously."

I sighed and closed my eyes. This girl has my heart in her hands, like so many other hearts that have been in her hands. I watched them all shatter, what makes me any different? "I love you." I whispered quietly. At that moment I remember her saying it to me at prom, and I prayed it was still true. I closed my eyes before I felt her shifting under me. I sat up as I watched her stare through the window. "Gray?" she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She didn't look at me.

"I should go." She said quietly. I just told you I love you and you go? I felt a tug at my heart as I bit my bottom lip.

"Last time you said that I didn't hear from you until six days ago."

I watched her standing up and throwing on clothes. "I know."

She stood in front of my bed room door about to open it, I got out of bed and wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind. "Please don't…"

"Amy…" 'Please not tonight. Any other night, just don't go tonight you idiot.' I wanted to beg, to plead, fight, scream. Anything to make her stay.

I let go of her. "I always hated how you make me miss you when you were gone. Always, even when I thought I hated you. I missed you even then. I miss you now…" I felt hot tears slide down my face.

I didn't say anything as she turned around and pulled me into a tight hug. There wasn't anything to say as I cried into her shoulder. About DJ, about Jen and Shawn, family, friends, about her. I just cried about everything. "Shh, it'll be okay." I felt her lips on my hair, and neck and temples. That was the only thing she said for a long time. We were laying on the bed now though, my head in the crook of her neck. She was playing with a piece of my hair. "I love you, do you realize that?"

"I love you, do _you _realize that?" I asked.

"I don't deserve you."

"And you didn't deserve what happened at prom." She sat up again but holding me closer, her arm on one of my shoulders and her other hand holding mine. She leaned her forehead against mine and a look of sudden intensity was on her face. I gave her an equal look.

"You deserved to be happy. I want you to be happy, Amy. I love you, but because I love you I can't be selfish with you. I've worn you're bracelet every day since you've given it to me. You mean the world to me, and I would do absolutely anything to make you happy or to do what's best for you." I felt her close the small distance between our lips, it wasn't like before. It felt like a future we could have. Like all those nights watching re runs and sneaking out and watching the stars on top of the highest buildings.

"When are you going to get it. You're what's best for me. I want to be with you. I don't care about DJ and I know you don't care about Evelyn. So what's the problem?"

She was looked pained and averted her eyes. "There's….a lot you don't know about me." I thought about it and I realized she was right. I knew her parents and brother died in a car crash according to her. She has an extremely large amount of inheritance from both her grandfathers who were also dead. And well, that's all I know about her past. When ever I tried to ask she would avoid the question and change the subject.

"I don't care. What's the fun in anyone when you know everything about them?"

"Good point."

"We have a long time to get to know each other if that's what you want."

"It'll be hard. I'm in San Fran and you're here, but I want to make it work. I care about _you. _Only you. I want you to be with me, and I want you to want to be with me." She grinned and her eyes burned in that not so bad way. "So Amy Washington, will you be me, Grayson Del Vito's muse?" She handed me the necklace her brother gave her before he was killed. I took it and placed around my neck.

I laughed, "Way to be cliché' but, I would love to and I love you."

"You make me incredibly happy did you know that?"

"Obviously." I laid back down and rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Amy." I heard her whisper before I drifted off to sleep. Her arm was around me, and I felt more right that night than I ever did with DJ.

Day six…

I woke up alone the next day. I felt my heart break a little. I thought after last night she would at least say goodbye. Then I noticed a piece of paper on the pillow next to mine.

_Amy, _

_God, I'm sorry I couldn't say good bye. But hell, you know me. I'm more into 'see you later's . Which I definitely will. You are the most beautiful amazing girl I have and will ever meet. So until I can see you again, this is 'see you later'. _

_By the way, track six on your CD. I love you, and always will until the moment you tell me to stop._

_-Grayson Del Vito_

I smiled to myself as I went over the letter. "Aww that's sweet…" I said to myself. I noticed the CD was already on track six. I pressed play and I heard Gray's voice and guitar fill the room.

"..._It's gonna be hard when I'm gone,_

_ I'll take this time to sit down and write you a song._

_ With simple words and melody,_

_ To explain exactly what you mean to me Oh, Amy_ ..."

I felt the biggest grin come onto my face as the chorus finished. I love dating a musician.


End file.
